


You Need A Break

by xirokkun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Open Relationships, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Sans (Undertale) Is Asexual, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Sleepy Cuddles, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Worried Sans (Undertale), they/them pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xirokkun/pseuds/xirokkun
Summary: Sans's partner is constantly working. He's, however, tired of seeing them overwork themselves, and frankly… he's heard a rumor from their friend, and is curious to find out if it's true or not.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	You Need A Break

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is extremely self-indulgent. like. there's no way around that LMAO it's genuinely based off of a thing my friend said to me once in a conversation a while back and then i spent too long writing it. i was gonna try and edit this to make it *less* evidently just… self indulgent af but there's no changing it lmao. But I did enjoy writing this lol i just;; welp im embarrassed lol spare me ;w;/

"Sans, I told you not to bother me while I'm working."

"Yeah, but it's been more than 12 hours, I think I have the right to bug ya to take a break."

"Is this your idea of me taking a break?"

Sans chuckled. "Yep."

He tightened his grip just a bit more, the human breasts in his palms squishing in a manner that merely entertained him more than anything. In general he liked toying at his human partner's fleshy body -- the softness of it was fun to play with -- but he'd grown attached to going for these right away. Though, he had  _ no _ idea until much later that doing so was considered sexual to humans. Kinda wished he'd been told that sooner, but it's whatever. If his human ain't bothered by it, then he's gonna keep doing it. They're squishy.

They merely heaved a sigh of laughter in response. "Sans, seriously, this is due in the morning, I don't have time for this."

"And? You'll do better if you take a break, babe."

"I'm almost done."

"You said that three hours ago."

"Okay, but now I'm  _ actually _ almost done."

Sans hummed with discontent. "I don't believe that." He squished their chest a little differently, toying with them like they were some kind of bean bag. His human partner sighed again, although more annoyed this time, as they dropped the work they were doing and turned around to face him. They looked not only exhausted, but annoyed. Sans merely smiled with such a genuine shit-eating grin that they instinctively rolled their eyes in response.

"Fine. A short break. A couple hours at  _ most _ ." They knew his affinity for nearly full-day breaks, or taking a whole sleep cycle for a break. Okay, maybe some of the "sleep cycle breaks" were him just telling them to go the fuck to sleep rather than stay awake all night working, but it's not like it's  _ their _ fault this human body has such needy requirements. "Do you just want cuddles out of me, or?"

"Mm, you up for something a little more interesting?" Sans prompted. "I had an idea for something I kinda wanted to try."

"I'm guessing you mean sexually and not food." 

Sans snickered. "I mean, we could try both if you wanna," he teased, raising his brow. His human partner merely lightly pushed him away by his shoulder, laughing as they told him they would  _ absolutely not. _ So, instead, he reached for their wrist, and toyed a little with it against his fingertips. Gazing to their eyes for a moment, he whispered, "I'm gonna have to ask for your explicit permission, babe. I don't wanna spoil it for ya, but it might get a bit outta hand. Y'know what to say when I've gone too far."

"'Ketchup,' as per usual," the human replied, although ever so internally embarrassed at the ridiculousness of the safeword. "But I trust you, Sansy. I'll be okay. You can go ahead."

A smile curled across his cheeks. He weaved his fingers between the human's, pulling them down to his height and holding their head against his forehead. "I know I don't take lead a lot. But hey. Gotta try something every once'n a while." Sans traced circles into the back of his human's head, their hair curling in between his joints. He kept doing so... circling... circling... until the human under his grip was humming with satisfaction. "Say, babe, you remember that 'fic' you wrote a while back...?" he whispered.

The human rose their eyebrow. "Um, which one first of all, and second of all, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, you know the one, heh," Sans chuckled. "The one with Inky boy."

"The --" Heat rose into their cheeks as the memory suddenly clicked into place. "Oh." They stayed silent, grip on Sans's hand tensed up completely. "Wh... Are you planning on roleplaying it or something...?"

"Depends," he answered plainly. "Been thinkin' lately. Have I not been good enough for ya?"

"Wh -- no! That's not it at all!!" They pushed back to look him in the eye, panic striking their face. "It's -- it's just --" The human shook their head. "Where are you going with this? Do you want to do something or are you just here to complain?"

Sans hushed them as he placed a finger against their lips. "Just stay with me here, ok?" he whispered... then distractedly brushed his fingertip over their lips a few times. Just enough to set them back into a state where they'd forgotten what he'd said, and... "Why Ink? Hm?"

"Sans, I --"

"Sh, sh. Just answer the question, babe." His tone was sincere, absent of anything accusatory. But even still, the human forced a gulp and no other reply. "Nothing, huh?"

"Wh-why are you suddenly so concerned with it...? We even went out with him for a little while because of it, we even... we... even..." Red flushed their face as they began to stammer into silence.

"We even what, babe?" Sans whispered, inching closer to them with every word he spoke. The human took a step back, stumbling back into the office chair they'd recently gotten up from.

"Y -- you know? You were th-there!"

"Uh-huh, but, remind me if you could. These old bones don't remember stuff so well sometimes, y'know?"

"Sans, you're not even that old."

"Older than you, babe."

"And?"

He leaned forward, pressing his forhead against his human partner's once again, though this time he had to bend to their sitting level. A deep, rumbling tone from him send trembles down the human's whole body: "You wanted to be fucked by him, right? So you made it up yourself. A whole 10k word story of just you and Ink, fucking."

"S-Sans, if it made you upset you --"

"And then it happened, right?"

The human fell silent.

" _ It happened, right? _ "

"Yes!" they squeaked, voice laced with guilt. "But you know this already! You..."

"'-- were there.' I was, wasn't I?" 

"Wh... Where are you going with this?"

He freed his grip on their hand, instead choosing to trace the tips of his boney hands up their fleshy arms. A tremble shuddered below his touch. "Shameless, aren't ya?" He tucked his knees up as he stepped up onto the office chair, ducking his head around towards their ear. "Tell me what else you want," he breathed.

"H-huh?"

"Tell me. In as much detail as possible. You write, yeah? Just describe it to me. Every little detail. Why'd you wanna fuck Ink? What made him so appealing, huh?"

"Babe, you know I don't --"

"You made a conscious effort to fuck him." One of his hands found its way to the line right between their shirt and pants. "You specifically thought to yourself that you wanted to fuck him. So, why?" Sans licked their earlobe, causing a slight gasp to emerge from their throat. "Especially since ya once hated the guy so much... oh, but that's normal for ya, ain't it?"

"Sans --"

He nibbled slightly at the tip of their ear before curling down and whispering in such a low, deep voice that he knew it would send tremors throughout his human's whole body. "You hated me once before, too, yeah?"

The human's breathing kicked up, heat radiating off of their face. They nervously propped up their arms, but didn't know what to do with them, and they merely fell back down again.

Sans kept going, inching himself a little closer to the human's body. "You really hated me. The thought of me made you sick. You've told me this before." He trailed his hand that was at the hem of their shirt a bit higher up, just enough to begin to press and squish the chubby flesh around their belly. The human squeaked and jolted in response, but he kept going... even if all instinct wanted to ask them if they were alright. But it would kill the mood. They'd let him know if they weren't okay. Sans had that faith in them... but he couldn't help but worry anyway.

He pressed his teeth deep against their neck, nuzzling against it with a gentle force. "You wouldn't even associate with me if you were forced to, all because of someone else's opinion you heard of me so long ago, hm?" He circled his thumb around their stomach. They squeaked out a half reply, but then fell silent. Sans leaned back from their neck, his eyelights falling directly in contact with their eyes before him. Wide and fearful of what he'd say next... but lined with hope and expectation for his upcoming move.

Oh, yeah. Their friend was totally right about this. Sans was beginning to less regret his choices and instead continue to fall into the role he'd been making up.

"You've now dated, fucked, and married the one person you hated the most. Not even a bit of regret, huh?" He pulled a free hand up to cup their cheek in his palm, brushing his thumb across their face. He could  _ feel _ the heat of the blood that had rushed to their head. A subconscious smirk pulled across Sans's own cheeks as he let out a loose chuckle. "Well? What do you have to say?"

He truly fell silent for once, desperately wanting to hear whatever mumbled jargon fell from their flustered expression. Their eyes remained locked for quite a long while... until they flickered away for a brief moment as some words stumbled from their mouth. "Hm? I didn't hear ya, sweetie."

"... like it."

"Once more, babe. A little more confidently."

" _ I like it, _ " they blurted with the last bit of the breath in their lungs. They made strong eye contact for a moment before embarrassedly staring back at the wall behind him.

"How much?" Sans pressed, circling his thumb around their cheekbone as he began to trail his other hand from their stomach to their spine. The human didn't respond outside of squirmy hums as he tickled their back with his fingertips. "How much, babe?" he repeated, to no avail once again. So, instead, he adjusted their head to be more facing him directly and pressed a soft kiss into their lips. Leaving behind a signature slight lick behind their upper lip as he pulled back, Sans leaned his forehead against theirs. "Enough to write porn about me? Enough to draw porn of me? Is that it?" He dragged his hand lightly up and down the human's spine and they whined in response. "You're doin' jus' everything you hated, literally, heh. All because of lil' ol' me, yeah? You didn't like porn... you didn't like sex... you didn't like so many things about me, either. But now ya can't get enough of any of it. Mm? Am I wrong?"

They tried to squirm under him, but Sans held them still. "Ah, not yet, sweetheart."

"Babe, please, I'm --" The human cut themself off, staring at the floor.

"You're what?" Sans whispered, his voice low and breathy again. He felt the shiver that fell down their spine just underneath him.

"I'm..." they breathed. "I..." Gasping for air as if they'd just run out of it, the human reached for his wrist closest to their face as if begging him to assume what they meant.

"Mm, nope, not good enough. Spell it out for me, babe." Sans ordered softly, and they whined in response.

"I want... I'm..." They slipped their fingers through the space between the bones of his forearm. "Please."

"I know you can say it," Sans echoed, his soft voice falling atop their lips as he inched a little tantalizingly closer, just enough to put them on the absolute edge. Sure enough, they briefly squirmed under his body. A low chuckle rumbled.

"I'm fucking horny," they blurted. "Okay?"

"Atta'boy," Sans blurted before crashing his teeth against their lips once again. His hand that had been cupped around their cheek swiveled around to their hair, curling it around his fingers as he pulled their head closer to him, deepening the kiss as much as he possibly could. The hand of his that had been trailing down their spine fell just a little lower, just enough to pull their hips right against his own pelvis. He didn't move, oh, no, he wouldn't be that kind just yet. But the mere pressing of their bodies like so was even enough to make the human begin to desperately try and rub up against him. Sans forced them to be still, to their many complaints.

The moment Sans's tongue slipped passed his teeth and made contact with the human's lips, they were on it like it was some sort of gummy candy. They chomped onto it with their lips as they forced him into their mouth, Sans having been so unprepared for it that he didn't really have time to react outside of letting his tongue be sucked on and licked at. He, however, didn't mind it, and in fact spaced his teeth open just a little more, just to let his tongue get a little more room in their mouth. And, for old time's sake, he stretched it out  _ just a little bit _ to poke the very back of their throat and --

The human broke out coughing as they forced him back. "Fuck," they croaked. "Warn a guy first, would you? Ow... Fuck."

Sans let out a short huff of unconfident laughter, his grip on the human loosening. "Sorry, that's my fault. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice the most genuine it's sounded this whole session. The human nodded while they coughed a second time.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just... wasn't expecting that. I've still got a bad gag reflex for stuff I'm not expecting, you know."

"Right, right," Sans mumbled, combing their hair between his fingers as softly as he could. "I'm sorry. Wasn't thinking."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," the human croaked again, a grin pulling from the corner of their lips. "Whenever you're good to go again, I'm good."

"You sure? Don't want like, water 'r somethin' first?" Sans offered. The human hesitated, but eventually decided that it was probably the better idea. He nodded, leaning back off of them as he made his way to the kitchen, where he merely grabbed a bottle of water from the plethora of cases they had lying in a (suprisingly) neat stack on the floor. When Sans walked back into their room, he noticed his human partner had moved from their office chair onto their bed.

"Figured it would be a bit more comfortable," they stated, unprompted, as Sans handed them the water bottle. They thanked him and cracked it open, taking a swig from it before putting it aside.

"You alright?" Sans asked carefully once more. His human partner smiled with a nod.

"Before we continue, though, can I just ask... What the hell are you on about right now? Like, where did any of this come from?"

Sans smirked, but he could only answer, "If I told ya now, the mood would be ruined." The human merely huffed in annoyance. Sans silently asked for permission to continue, to which he was granted it, and he immediately took this permission to tackle his human to the bed. He kissed at their neck without hesitation, straying his hands to either side of his human's body in order to trail both of their arms up over top of their head. Pinning them there, he leaned back, meeting the human's eyes directly... whose were much more bright and sparkly with adoration than before. Stars, he loved how they looked at him like this, but... it wasn't what he was going for right now. A low chuckle rose from Sans's body as he used a free hand to trace circles once again into his human's chubby stomach, although now balancing on just his legs and the hand he held pinning the human's arms above their head. Even still, this alone had their eyes flickering back to the same level they were at before.

"Heh, still so horny that my mere touch will turn you right back on, huh?" he teased. "Still so shameless, babe."

Even now, their only response was a grunt of an answer, no comprehensible words whatsoever. "So, so shameless," he whispered, pressing his teeth into their lips. Sans didn't go for a tongue kiss this time, instead focusing on using this as a distraction for the rest of the work he started to do. His hand around their stomach trailed to their pantline, where his fingers slipped right down, falling between the little space between their thighs and crotch, one that he knew for sure was just right to --

The human squirmed under his touch immediately, squeaks of ticklish joy muffled under the kiss. They tried to make a step forward in the physicality of this endeavor, but Sans held them still. He didn't make another move forward until they stopped completely... or at least, a desperate shudder for more was alright. Sans started nibbling at their lower lip as he began to pull down the pants his human was wearing. He knew he couldn't  _ fully _ undress them like this, but at least he could make it at least a little more treacherous for them. Just a little bit more -- there we go, right below their hips, and just enough space to... rub dangerously close enough to their entrance, but just far enough where it was an absolute  _ annoyance _ to endure.

They started whining almost instantly. It got louder the more he continued. Heh, he really did enjoy these little cries, as fucked up as it may be. But something about the animalistic nature of humans... was just too entertaining. Every little whine, every little weak point, every little mannerism... beautiful, each and every one. Fuck. Now  _ he's _ getting turned on thinking about it. Dammit, he may have started this squealing thing a little too soon. He thought he'd be able to take it, but Sans should know his quite literal  _ one _ way to turn himself on isn't going to really be negotiable. Slowly, he stopped rubbing against them and pulled back from the kiss. The human was panting for breath. Oh yeah. They need to breathe. That's kind of necessary. Sans is really getting sloppy now.

"Tell me what you want, babe," he whispered, trying to evade his own thoughts. "Everything you've ever thought of, every naughty fantasy you've desired, every smut fic you've shamelessly written about me. Tell me." He pressed his forehead against theirs once more. "Maybe I'll let ya live some of them out."

The human, however, fell completely silent. They didn't even make a squirmy noise, or try to disregard him with a negative hum. Their silence was held so intensely that their hands were held in tight balls, breath lowered to complete and utter non-existence. Sans, despite this, gave them a small hush of reassurance. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just wanna hear ya say how much you want me, ok?" His tone fell to gentle by complete instinct. He knew they weren't doing well when they got this tense. Sans even dropped his grip on their wrists, pulling both of his hands to either side of their head as he balanced himself, leaving trails of butterfly kisses around their face. A heart-warming giggle. There we go. That's better. Sans leaned in against their ear, whispering once more, "Tell me one thing you're dying to do with me, that you really  _ want _ to do with me. Anything at all." He was really falling out of the character, but it was fine. He'd fall back into it in due time. Probably.

The human's breathing slowly returned to normal as they wrapped their arms around their husband's back. A stuttered breath began their nervous sentence, but soon, they started talking, and it was almost non-stop. "I... I wanna give you a blowjob. I really just wanna suck your dick. I wanna know what it feels like, what it tastes like, what your weird blue cum tastes like. I also wanna see what you look like in full ecto... not just your dick. I know I don't like ecto but... I want to know. I wanna toy with every part of your body, I wanna squish your jelly-looking belly... I wanna be able to fuck you. I don't have a dick, but fuck. I wanna fuck you. I wanna fuck you so badly, but I can't. I wanna hear you squeak and squirm under me. You never make any noise. Just once, I want you to just let loose of all calmness you normally have, and just fucking let everything go. God, I don't even care if you scream. I just want to hear you at your very edge. I love how calm you are, babe, but... fuck. I feel so screwed out of things when you just spend the whole time making sure I'm okay while not making a single noise. I love you, I love how much you care about me, I love hearing your praises to me, but,  _ fuck. _ "

The human didn't stop until they finally came to the realization of all that they had said. Their hands tightened into fists again as they buried their face into his collarbone. They murmured what sounded like an apology into the fabric of his sweatshirt, but Sans wasn't exactly sure. For some reason, this answer was a lot more endearing and tame than Sans had been expecting. They write and read about such raunchy stuff, he'd kind of expected their night was gonna be a bit more dangerous territory, but this was borderline vanilla. Stars. They really are too innocent for their own good sometimes. But maybe he has been a bit too depraving of them from some variety.

"Alright then," Sans answered. "Gimmie a blowjob then, if you wanna so bad." Ugh. He was growing sick of his own character. He just wanted to be nice and praise them about everything again rather than mock them.

However, his human responded differently. They jolted up from his shoulder so quickly that they nearly smacked their skull into his own. "You sure?" they asked carefully yet hastilly.

Sans leaned back, hovering over top of them with as genuinely-least-genuine of a smirk as he could muster. "My dick's all yours, babe."

The human immediately just laughed. "Oh, god, you've  _ horrifically _ killed the mood," they wheezed.

" _ What? _ C'mon, too embarrassed to even so much as wanna outright claim ownership over what ya so desperately want to?"

"Sans," the human blurted accusingly, their face reddening evidently.

"Hm?" he hummed in a low tone. Their face clearly read, "Dammit, fuck you for using your sexy voice again." Sans smirked, and the human didn't verbally respond for a long while. They held his gaze, eyes glimmering and shimmering between a few different emotions. "What? 'm I too hot for you to wanna move?"

The human scoffed playfully. "Just get on your back, asshole," they laughed.

"Sure thing, my dear," he blurted, knowing the nickname sent them fuming with embarassment, as he rolled over onto the bed, his head resting against the soft pillow.

Shockingly, though they'd been together for nearly a year now... they'd never done oral. Sans sort of did for them a couple times, but nothing fully... in-depth. He had no idea what to expect. He'd never really asked about it, since they'd never really expressed any interest in it, especially since they always tell him how terrified and grossed out by dicks they were. He assumed it would be a pretty light-hearted first time.

He assumed wrong.

The human, having re-adjusted their pants, was now hovering atop Sans. Their eyes were blazing with a passion Sans didn't exactly recognize. But, without hesitation, or even so much as a tender pause, the human gripped their hands around the elastic of his gym shorts and yanked them down and off his body. He didn't bother wearing underwear because, well, there's nothing there usually that needs it... but, fuck, if he could feel that relentlessness again, he'd be more than okay with it.

The human knew what they were doing. This wasn't the first time they'd been in this position with him. Their hands found the wings of his pelvis and began working them and working their way down the edges of his bones. Sans held stiff, his jaw clenched shut, as he could feel the magic brewing between his femurs. Playfully, his human partner looked up to his eyes, slipping their hand through to his coccyx, which they toyed with between their fingers. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . Augh, Sans was supposed to be the one messing with them tonight, how did it end up like this again? He was too much of a naturally lazy bottom, evidently.

"Sansy," the human mumbled. "Make some good noises for me, will you?"

The genuine innocence of the voice corrupted by the dirty words that spoke. Sans was basically drooling. "Only if you do a good job," he teased.

"Is that a challege?" The human slipped their hand against his inner spine, brushing against it gingerly. Sans's whole body shuddered as they smirked.

"Heh. Yeah, let's call it that." Sure enough, Sans's usual blue, jelly-looking dick formed firmly in its place. "Do your worst, you horny little huma--"

He didn't have enough time to even finish the sentence before their tongue was on his dick. His voice trembled out into a strange noise Sans had never expected to hear come from his own body. Clearly, however, his human was satisfied by the sound, as they immediately started circling their tongue around his form, glancing up to him as if begging for more.

Oh fucking hell. That look. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ Sans was practically almost cumming from that  _ alone _ . He tried to look away as he felt the heat of magic flooding his skull, pulling his arm up to his face. He bit down on his own arm bone, surpressing most of the sounds he instinctively wanted to make.

Their lips formed around his dick. Sans let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched wail as his whole body trembled. His free arm was clamped to his side, fingers digging into the bedsheets so hard he was sure he would rip though them. Soon, the human was bobbing back and forth. Sans would bite though his own arm at this rate. He let out a broken sigh, remnants of what he had been holding back; as he let his arm fall from his mouth. His arm was remarkably weak as he let it fall before him, latching onto his human's hair without a conscious thought in his head. They picked up the pace, ever so slightly, but with every bob back they popped off like they were sucking on a popsicle. Shuddered sighs left Sans's body. He couldn't control anything anymore. His body was basically limp and completely under their command. Fucking  _ stars _ , this is  _ not _ how he thought this was going to go.

The human kept licking and sucking, pushing it back as far as they could into their throat. Sans's trembling femurs that had clasped around their head were shockingly reassuring for the work they were doing, not to mention the noises he kept squeaking out with every action they made. Curiously, they decided to play around a little, and decided to slip a hand back behind his pelvis. They first touched ever-so-briefly the base of his spine, which immediately caused him to squeak loudly and buck against their mouth. He tried to mutter an apology, but nothing intelligible was said. The human gave him a suck, mouth enveloped around the whole of him, as a form of silent reassurance. He merely groaned, voice rumbling deeply throughout his body. Ooh, a deep groan. He's upgrading.

Slowly, inch by inch, they began to pull back a bit, the same pace they were sliding their hand down the back of his pelvis. Sans was practically hyperventilating, pitch raising with each second that passed. His grip on the human's hair was so tight that it began to hurt, but they paid it no mind. Right when their mouth was around only the tip, they lapped at its very end while once again pinching his little tailbones.

One last buck before he yelped out a scream that may have not even been in English, Sans's dick was slammed to the back of the human's throat right as he came, the blue liquid being forced down their esophagus. After a short while, they started to pull back a little, sucking him dry of any remains left. Sans's breathy squeals were all he made in response.

Blue liquid unknowingly was dripping from the edges of the human's lips. Sans stared at them, so enthralled by it that he couldn't even tell them there was still a mess on their face. But they figured it out pretty quickly on their own... and licked it up, Sans groaning out an unexpected noise as they did so. His human partner giggled. "How'd I do?" they asked casually.

Sans was speechless. He just stared at them for a long while. "It must have been pretty good," the human started, "otherwise your eye wouldn't still be bright blue."

It was true, and his dick was still out as well. Had he been truly done, well, he wouldn't still be so fucking turned on. "...again," he breathed.

"Again?"

"Again."

"C'mon, can't we at least do something else?" The human pouted.

Sans forced a chuckle. "What, do I not taste good enough for ya?"

They rolled their eyes. "Yeah,  _ that's _ it," they replied sarcastically. Crawling up to level their gaze with his, they leaned their forehead against his. It was odd, for them at least, how much they felt when doing this. Usually, the human wasn't really much for intimacy like this. But something about Sans... a warmth filled their heart every time they did this. He, too, felt a deep connection every time they were close like this, his Soul throbbing in his chest. Well, it might be enhanced by the Soulbond they now held, but... even still, it was a pleasant feeling.

"Sorry," Sans chuckled.

"...sorry?" The human responded.

"I was goin' for a thing earlier, but I kinda crapped out on it," he explained. "I didn't really feel great 'bout it anyway."

"Yeah, about that, uh, what the hell were you trying to do?"

Sans laughed nervously. "So, uh, a friend of yours told me you probably have a humiliation kink, and I decided to run with it."

"Oh my god," the human laughed. "Fucking christ. You know what I hate more about this? Is that this  _ totally _ proved they were right. I was wondering why the hell you were coming at me for so many things we'd already been chill about that I still kinda felt shitty about... Goddammit, now it makes sense. Ugh. I'm not sure what makes me feel worse, the fact that you managed to hit every single one of my current insecurities between us or the fact that my friend's stupid accusation was correct."

He couldn't help but continue laughing alongside them. "Hey, now ya know. But also, I'm not doin' that again. I feel like shit from it, heh."

"Why? You didn't mean any of that, did you?" they asked, panic striking their voice.

"Nah, I didn't, and that's exactly why. I kept berating you for stuff ya feel bad about that I genuinely don't care about." Sans slipped a hand through their hair, scratching the back of their head reassuringly. "I'd much rather be so sweet that you're absolutely sick of me two minutes in."

"God, that drives me crazy." They rolled their eyes. "You're too free with your compliments. There's no way any person can ever have as many decent things about them as you claim I do."

"You want me to prove ya wrong?" Sans purred, raising a brow. The human just laughed. "I'm all for another round, I can most certainly tell ya every part of you, physically or not, that's absolutely perfect."

"I'll die if you do that," they replied with a half-hearted, half-nervous tone. "I can't take that many compliments at once."

"Well, only one way to find out, babe." Sans winked. "But I'm sure with all things wonderful about you, I think you'll be able to find that I'm doin' nothing but tellin' the truth."

" _ Stooop, _ " the human whined playfully, leaning back and pushing his hand away, a smile spread across their cheeks. Oh, no, he was most certainly not going to stop here. Sans sat upright, letting his jacket drape over what was not necessary for the time being, clasping both sides of their face between his hands.

"I'm afraid you're too good to go without knowing such for yourself. It's practically a crime," Sans claimed. The human tried to squirm from his grasp, their face already beginning to be painted with a pink haze. He merely pulled them closer and pecked their cheek. "Absolutely adorable. The cutest human on the face of the Earth, hehe."

They pouted, face heating up under the pressure. Sans just kissed them again. And again. And again. He kissed them all over their face, pelting them with affection. They whined and giggled at the same time before eventually tipping over onto the bedsheets once again. Sans had them pinned down, although he seemed much more gentle than previously... despite his still singular blue-glowing eye. He placed one last kiss on his human's forehead before asking, "So what can I do for you, my dear?"

"Stop it with the 'my dear' stuff," they complained.

"How about 'my wonderful datemate'?"

"Augh, no."

"'Precious little human?'"

"Absolutely not."

"Babe, you're not giving me much to work with here."

"Good. I don't need any nicknames."

Sans smirked, leaning closer to them. "Oh, then, can I just call you by name?" he whispered lowly. "Sweet, sweet --"

"No. Don't."

He frowned, leaning back once more. "Well, then, I'll just say them as they come to me. 'k, sweetie?" Sans purred, the grin returning to his face. The human just rolled their eyes. Sans leaned into them, nuzzling his face into their neck. "I'll ask ya again. What can I do for you this evening, baby? Jus' gimmie something and I'll do it."

"Hm, anything?"

"Absolutely anything."

The human thought for a moment before a smirk fell across their lips. "Oh, I'm behind on the laundry, if you wanna do that for me."

Sans burst out laughing immediately. He's almost entirely sure that completely turned him off, but it was fine, because he didn't mind jokes like this cutting the mood. He did it just as much -- frankly, they probably got it from him. So, in a roundabout way, this was his fault. Oh well. "I dunno about that one, babe, that's a bit too much work for me to do," Sans teased back. "I wear the same clothes every day until you can't stand how they smell anymore and force me to change."

"Oh, I know," they laughed. "Then I just steal them from you anyway."

"I know, I'm running out of clothes. Mine don't even fit you."

"Okay, but they kind of do. It's just a bit snug. And they're comfy and smell like you, so it's fine."

Sans huffed playfully, pressing a kiss into his partner's cheek. "Stars, I love your dumb ass so much."

"Hey, that's my line," they complained.

"No, I believe yours is --" Sans cleared his throat before adjusting his voice to one that mocked theirs "-- 'You're such an asshole.'"

"Close enough. Still got 'ass' in it."

"Uh-huh, sure," Sans snickered. "But forreal though, you actually wanna go again or nah?"

The human hummed. "I mean, kinda, but if you don't wanna that's fine."

"Nah, I'm totally up for another round. Then you can go back to work," he winked.

"Oh fuck, work." The realization hit the human like a truck. "I totally fucking forgot. What time is it?"

"Time for you to still be on break," Sans answered plainly.

"Babe, please."

"'Babe, please.'"

"Sans."

"'Sans.'"

"Stop copying me!"

"'Stop copying me!'"

The human just pushed him off of them, Sans laughing up a storm. "My god. You're so insufferable sometimes."

"There we go, that's your classic profession of love I expect," Sans snickered. He was met with a playful kick to the knee that he laughed at once more. "Love ya too, babe." The human, without hesitation, rolled over to him and crashed their lips with his mouth. He pressed into the kiss, latching his hand to the back of their head as he deepened it as much as possible. His human played along, all while slowly making their way to hover over him, both legs pinned to either side of Sans's body. 

Eventually, they pulled back, mumbling under their breath, "You're such an asshole." Sans merely smirked. "So... Do you wanna go all the way, or just... Kinda?" Despite the actions the human was able to take, they were still pretty awkward with saying any sex-related word unprompted. Sans offered them a genuine smile, his eyelights, now both their regular white; shimmering with adoration.

"I'm good either way, babe. The real question is whether or not you're okay with my dick again or not," he bounced back. Sans reached up and traced his hand against their cheek ever so slightly, just enough where he could feel their faint hairs against his fingertips. "You know I don't mind one way or another."

"Yeah, but you also know I don't like making decisions," the human complained, nuzzling their cheek into his palm and rubbing against it as if they were a cat. Sans's Soul leaped at the sight.

"Still. You're the one who's in more danger than I am, y'know. We still don't exactly know if you can... y'know."

"I don't think I can get pregnant," they responded plainly. "At least not from you. Nothing's happened."

"'k, but that doesn't mean nothing  _ will _ or  _ can _ ." Sans frowned. "Sorry, just me being worried again, heh. But... I don't want you to get roped into something you don't want."

"When are they gonna make condoms that actually work at repelling magic so we don't have to worry about this?" The human sighed.

"Probably not for a long while at this rate," Sans replied. "Casual monster sex isn't really as common as casual human sex."

"And probably even less so is casual human-monster sex," they mumbled. Sans shrugged, continuing to rub the side of his human partner's face. Silence remained between the two for a while. The human soon let their head fall against his collarbone, sighing tremendously.

"I threw you out of the mood, didn't I?" Sans confessed.

"No, I'm just indecisive as usual," the human groaned. "What if we just kinda... start, and go from there?"

"I'm down," he replied. "What'd'ya wanna start with?"

"Just go for it." They flopped on top of him completely, pressing a kiss into his temple. "I'll tell you when I don't want something."

"Too much freedom, babe, but I'll do my best," Sans responded, kissing them back. He let his hand fall down from their head and slowly slide down their body. A slight tremble shuddered across them as he hit their waist, the human then pulling their arms up around Sans's head. He chuckled and nuzzled his head against theirs. "Already gettin' turned on?"

"I never really was fully  _ off _ ," they murmured. "God, please, just a bit lower, will you?"

Sans obeyed the order, slipping his hand further down the human's body, although his height was really fighting him here as he couldn't reach much lower than he was currently at... which was about their pantline. "Ah, babe, could you move a little or somethin' so I can actually, um..."

"You can't reach?" they finished, evidently surpressing laughter. Sans barely made any noise of confirmation admidst his seemingly uncharacteristic embarrassment. The human held a soft grip around his ribcage before rolling over onto their back, Sans now laying on top of them instead. "How's this?"

He nodded, pecking their cheek as a thank you, and making quick work to get back down to their pants. Digging his finger under their elastic, he started to pull them down, but just slow enough to leave a trembling trail behind with his touch. A moan growled from the human's throat, though they never opened their mouth, as they held a grip on the back of Sans's sweatshirt.  _ Faster, dammit _ they thought eagerly, although they knew the thought was nothing more than a dream. Sans didn't go fast for  _ anything _ ... at least not during sex. Everything else? Fucking unnecessarily godspeed. So why is  _ this _ the one thing he goes as slow as possible with? They tried to kick their leg to complain, but Sans just shut them up by pressing a kiss to their lips.

He pulled their legs up a bit as he got further down, eventually just letting their pants naturally fall off when they got passed their knees. His teeth still pressed against the human's, he leaned the rest of his body against theirs as well, beginning an... ever-so-slowly... gentle... rubbing against their crotch, still covered by their underwear. A moan slipped passed their lips, through the kiss: a low rumble of Sans's name. He kissed and pressed his body against them just a little bit harder. Their cries of his name only got louder still.

When he pulled back from the kiss, staring his human directly in the eyes, they were filled with a fatigued lust, so drunken on it that they couldn't do much of anything. "Sans," they murmured, voice barely comprehensible.

"Yeah, babe?" Sans whispered back, not stopping any movement whatsoever.

"F... f..."

"C'mon babe, it's just me. I'm not gonna hurt ya. What's up?" This the point where he slowed down a bit, to the human's dissatisfaction.

"Faster," they blurted. "Please."

Sans sighed. "Alright, alright. You're the royal, and I'll do as your highness wants," he teased, roughening up just a little more as he quickened the pace of his rolling.

"I-I'm not f'ckin' roy'lty," the human slurred between moans.

"I dunno, babe," Sans replied. "You're gorgeous, you're desirable, you're hardworking, you're kind and gentle... sounds like someone royal to me, h-heh." He lost a bit of composure at the end, holding in his own squeaks of ecstasy.

"F'ck off, 'm n - ahhht," the human complained, a moan clawing its way into their sentence.

He leaned forward a bit, rubbing his pelvis just a bit more roughly against theirs; to latch his teeth around their earlobe, nibbling on it ever so slightly, and licking it just enough to set them on edge. They hitched in a quick breath, their legs twitching up a bit instinctively in response. 

Sans leaned back, his smile meeting the eyes of his lust-filled partner, as his fingers made their way to the edge of their underwear. Their eyes bubbled with even more lustrous affection. He probably shouldn't have been thinking this right now, but that didn't stop him from doing so anyway -- Sans couldn't help but wonder how humans were so much more horny in comparison to monsters.

He pulled off their underwear completely and tossed it aside. "What's my method of attack, babe?" he asked.

"Just use your fingers," they breathed, and Sans did as ordered, pressing his middle one against their entrance almost immediately. They mewled under him, squirming a bit as though to try and force his finger inside of them. " _ Now _ , please," they whined.

"So needy." Sans clicked his tongue and slipped his index inside, rubbing the squishy interior with the tip of his finger. The human was already reduced to a hyperventilating mess of squeals, increasing in pace as he began to pump his finger against them, tracing their interior up and down... up and down... up and down...

"A-another," they wheezed, practically begging.

"Already? Ya sure?"

"M - mhm --" Their answer was speckled with awkwardly placed moans, making it a bit difficult to hear the first time. It took them verbally complaining for Sans to commit to poking another digit inside them. They sighed with such a deep-throated relief that one might have thought they were stepping into a warm bath rather than being finger-fucked. Sans kept up his pace, making an effort to place pressure on their walls evenly, but also pulling them a little bit further open with every pump as well. He had a feeling the two of them would be going a bit further yet tonight.

Drool started to involuntarily drip from the human's mouth. Just as they were going to prompt for a third finger, Sans heard them before they even spoke -- a groan of his name, almost angrily, was met at the feeling of a third finger being pushed inside them. "N-no more," they barked.

"Three ok though?" Sans asked. The human only nodded, but they were also pretty preoccupied. He kept working them as best he could... really beginning to take in the sights of their body. Well, if he didn't have to focus on increasing things anymore, he might as well take this time to focus a little more on something else. He placed his free hand against the human's stomach, which was currently bare only by the fact their shirt had begun to ride up; to which they yelped. Sans scratched his fingers against their soft skin, his palm being pressed against every so often as his human hitched another breath due to his actions. "You're such a cutie," he confessed. "Every bit of you is irreplaceably beautiful."

The human whined, but Sans just continued his speech, while still working them very slowly. "You're soft inside and out... literally, heh." He pressed his fingers against their interior playfully before returning to his usual pumping. "It'd have been impossible for me to not fall for ya, y'know? You're too good... too irresistibly amazing in every way."

"S'ns, stop," they slurred, eyes not even looking at him with a flustered expression. The only thing stopping them from covering their face with their hands is that they were already death-gripping the bedsheets. 

"Stop telling the truth? Babe, I'm not gonna lie t'ya, sorry. Even if I tried, your absolute perfection just makes me confess that I've done you wrong. You're like a goddess."

They groaned out his name again, continually embarrassed. Sans silenced himself, unwillingly, as he slowed his pumping to a complete stop. Popping his fingers out, he wiped the mess from them onto his sweatshirt -- look, he kind of thought it was gross humans were the kind to just lick up each other's body fluids -- with the mental note of needing to wash it later. Maybe that laundry request will actually end up happening.

Sans turned to them, grin wide as he asked, "You wanna top or should I keep goin'?"

Without missing a beat, they responded, "You're an awful top."

"Wow, tell me how ya really feel," Sans laughed. But even still, he flopped over onto his back, his human partner soon getting up and straddling themself on top of him. They placed themself just below his pelvis, just enough space to reach their hands to his hips' edges again. Sans was sent sprialling with barely any touch at all, magic overflowing his whole body. He didn't even prompt his dick to form, but, as it was, it formed on its own.

"Damn. And you kept calling me shamelessly horny."

"C'mon, that's partially still from earlier," Sans complained, trying to cover up his evident embarrassment.

"Oh, I know." They leaned in and kissed the tip of the bridge of his nose. "The irony is too funny to not point out, though."

He forced a slight chuckle. "You alright?"

"Mhm. How about you?"

"Ready as ever, babe." He pressed his teeth against their lips briefly, flashing a playful smirk afterwards. "Hope your heart's ready for the amount of reassuring compliments I'm gonna throw your way."

"It never is," they laughed. Leaning back a bit, they took a bit of a breather. This was by no means the two of theirs' first time, and by less means the first time in this position. It was always starting it that was the kicker. Taking a deep breath, they sat up a little higher, creeping themselves a little closer until -- the squeak that left their throat when they felt his tip even barely graze their welcoming entrance was so uncharacteristically loud that even Sans let loose a bit of a chuckle. "F-fuck off," they mumbled.

"Kinda tryin' to already," Sans teased. "You're the one in control of that."

The human rolled their eyes. With a deep breath, they slowly let themself lower onto --  _ oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuck _ . A breath of relief so sinful shivered down their entire spine as they felt his entirety inside of them.

It was not their first time like this, no.

But they did not have full penetration most of the time, out of fear for any unwanted children.

This was a treat beyond that of other calibur.

Sans, too, let loose a heavy growl, his voice so low it shuddered his entire body, sending more pleasurable feelings through his human. They panted just a little, bobbing up and down just a bit off of him. He forced a chuckle between grumbling moans. "Stars," he breathed, "even at your most exposed, you're more beautiful than ever."

The human didn't complain, but the compliment did make them whine as they pumped a bit harder against Sans, making him let loose an involuntarily moan. His hands reached up to them and found their legs, clamping one to each thigh. They took this as invitation to go a bit harder, to which Sans made a quite negative sound and they immediately returned to the previous pace. "S-sorry," they blurted.

"Sh, sh," Sans reassured. "Keep going, you're doing wonderful."

The human kept it up, but after a while they began to grow a bit desperate. A whine echoed from their throat a few times, their feet squirming without any guidance on what to do.

"What is it, babe?" Sans asked. "You ready or --?"

"I wanna go faster," they begged.

"Then go faster," he permissed. They took this and ran with it, almost immediately leaping up and down on his dick like there was no tomorrow. " _ Fuck, _ " Sans blurted almost instantly. A long, low moan left him as he tried to continue speaking, replacing all of his words. "... f-fuck..."

The human just kept going, feeling gradually better... higher... hotter... wetter... shakier... emptier... "S-Sans, I --"

"Sh, sh, I'm almost there too, j-just, auggh... a little longer, please?" His voice was practically on the edge of resignation. "P... Please... Fuck..." He kept breathily begging every moment his human didn't answer, pitch raising every time he got a bit closer to his climax. Sans started to push up against them, desperately wanting to be deeper inside of them. "B-babe," he cried. "Babe, please, I..." He was so close.  _ So close. _

Breathing hitched, hyperventilating. The human grabbed Sans's ribcage with an intense force, making every single movement even deeper than the last. Both of them were leaving a mess of drool and sweat across these otherwise clean bedsheets. They pumped a bit faster. Sans's voice started to peak. A bit more. Just a bit more. A bit more. A bit more,  _ a bit more, a bit -- _

The human practically screamed at the feeling of their inside filling completely. It rushed to the very back of them, dripping down their entire interior and coating the walls. Mm...  _ hmmmm... _ When it slowly stopped, they were filled with nothing more than disappointment... and a realization that they had not yet come.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Sans babbled. "Fuck, uh... dammit, we usually --"

It's not exactly like they could keep fucking. Sans's dick dissolved the second it did what it needed to.

He sat up immediately, reading the frustration all over their face as if they were on the edge of tears. "Sh, sh, baby, I've got you." He wrapped his arm around their waist, tucking his head by their neck so he could better whisper into their ear. His free hand instinctively made its way down to their open and begging entrance, slipping in two fingers without hesitation, though trying desperately not to pay attention to the fact his own cum was still inside them. They were whining every second, desperately wanting this to be over. Sans kept hushing them, whispering them as many sweet nothings as he could think of as he did his best to pump them quickly to their own climax. They had to be close, right? They already had been. He kept going.

"That's it," he whispered as their whining became more confident squeals, arms tightly wrapped around him. "I've gotcha. Just a little bit more, right? You need me to do anything else?" They shook their head. Sans, even still, picked up his pace, and they hitched their breath almost immediately.

Just as he went to press a kiss into their neck, a hollow gasp released from their throat; they tightened around his fingers instantly. He rode it out for them just a little bit longer before finally slipping them out, once again wiping his hand on his shirt. "Dammit, I'm so sorry, babe, I didn't mean to cum first," Sans apologized.

"Sans... you're fine," the human heaved. "God... that felt... fucking amazing."

Sans, having not expected this response, was silent for a moment.

"You've  _ never _ fucked me that fast  _ ever. Fuck. _ I  _ desperately _ needed that," they confessed. "Fuck, man. God... I'm so tired."

"I can imagine," Sans laughed. "You wanna take a nap? Or sleep?"

"I've still... got... work t'... do..." Their speech was slowing as their body grew heavier. Sans lied them down on the bedsheets anyway, chuckling.

"You're exhausted." Just as he said that, he yawned himself. "And I am, too. I'll wake ya up early so you can get stuff done, 'k?"

Their eyes fluttered between awake and asleep. They loosely held out an arm, hoping he would take it and cuddle with them. Well, obviously that's what he was going to do. What other post-sex activity is there other than cuddling and falling asleep?

Needless to say, they both passed out within seconds.


End file.
